crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Living-Corpse Reincarnation (Ninja-Technique)
The Living-Corpse Reincarnation is a technique that was developed by Orochimaru that allows him to transfer his soul to someone else's body. It is also referred to as the "Eternal Youth and Immortality Technique". It was developed in order to fuel his dream of acquiring all the knowledge in existence, a feat that cannot be achieved in a single lifetime. =Usage= The Living-Corpse Reincarnation immortalizes one's mind, transferring it to a stronger body before the current host rots. By repeating this process periodically, this effectively allows the user to remain in the realm of living, so long as they can keep the host body alive while residing within. Orochimaru can only perform this technique once every three years. It also seems that when the three years are almost over, he is forced to move into another host, as the previous one begins to weaken and reject him. Presumably, if he had a proper container, he could stay in the host for a full lifetime. The fact that he wanted to prepare Sasuke Uchiha and Kimimaro for the transfer before performing it reinforces this. To perform this technique, Orochimaru reveals his true form: a gigantic white snake composed of smaller white snakes, by abandoning his current host's body. Orochimaru then swallows the new host and takes him or her to a separate, mental plane where he envelops the mind of his victim. The snake body then dies and falls apart, and Orochimaru's soul dominates the body (though the Sharingan seems to be able to negate and reverse the process against Orochimaru). The souls of the hosts are kept alive within Orochimaru, leaving them "still alive", in a sense (albeit suppressed), and when Orochimaru switches hosts, the souls leave with him. Apparently if the host of these souls' chakra level falls enough it is possible for them to resurface in material form as seen with Orochimaru surfacing with his own body after Sasuke used up most of his chakra. After taking over another body, Orochimaru modifies it to suit his theme of snakes, in order to increase his survival capabilities, such as stretching and bending his body, reconnecting any severed parts, and shedding his skin to heal injuries. This ensures that if Orochimaru cannot transfer body within the three years' time, he can allow it to greatly heal and evade attacks, rendering him virtually immortal; Sasuke refers this as the "Power of the White Snake". Orochimaru also alters the face of his host body to look like his original form. After being revived through the Evil Releasing Method, Orochimaru seemingly circumvented this process, emerged in a slightly different snake form and simply slithered into a White Zetsu clone's mouth. =Derived abilities= White-Snake Orochimaru leaves his body in the White Snake form, launching at the opponent damaging them and entering the ground, and then attacks the opponent from behind again before entering his body again. =Classification= Living-Corpse Reincarnation *Ninja-Technique **Reincarnation Ninja-Technique *Forbidden-Technique: Violates the laws of nature White-Snake *Ninja-Technique *Forbidden-Technique: Derived from a Forbidden-Technique Category:Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:Ninja-Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:Reincarnation Ninja-Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:Forbidden-Techniques (Naruto universe)